


A Walk on the Wild Side

by dustandroses



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angry Sex, Community: slashfest, First Time, M/M, POV: Tony, Power Exchange, Slashfest Round II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sting goes to hell, and Tony disobeys Gibbs' direct order to save Gibbs' life.  Gibbs is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk on the Wild Side

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Ozsaur, my hero and shit  
>  **Prompt Notes:** Tony/Gibbs: First Time, Angry!sex (as in heat of the moment kind of thing).  
>  **Notes:** Written for Forcryinoutloud, for [Slashfest II](http://slashfest.livejournal.com/46534.html).  
>  First posted on December 21st, 2005.  
> Special thanks to featherxquill for character help.

Tony slammed around his bedroom, shoving clothes haphazardly into a bag, cursing under his breath.  Tossing his shaving kit in next to his full box of condoms, he scowled at the mess in the bag.  Like it mattered how wrinkled his clothes were; he wasn’t getting within shouting distance of anyone who would care this weekend, anyway.  Fuck it.  He dumped them out on the bed and rearranged them the best he could in his current mood.  If they didn’t like the way he was dressed they could get the hell out of his way and leave him the fuck alone.  If they were looking that closely at his clothing, he was doing something wrong, anyway.   
  
He glanced at himself in the mirror – kind of simple by his usual standards: all black, all well-worn and comfortable, but tight in all the right places.  No, not his usual style, but then he was hunting a different creature this weekend.  He hadn’t been to this place before, but he’d heard the rumors – it had been a while since he’d had a walk on the wild side, but tonight, he needed it.  He’d find a hotel room when he got there; he had all the cash he needed, plenty of lube and condoms in his bag.  He was set.   
  
He glanced around the room one last time.  He had everything he needed.  He was out of there.  Fuck Gibbs.  It wasn’t his fault the sting had gone to hell.  If Gibbs wanted to blame Tony for almost getting himself shot, well screw him!  He’d saved the ungrateful son-of-a-bitch’s life!  Maybe he should have just stood there and watched him get shot.  Damn him, anyway.  
  
He headed to the front door, grabbing his leather jacket and feeling in the pocket for his keys and wallet.  He set his bag down on the table by the door, unzipping the bag and searching for his cell phone, then dropping it on the table next to his pager.  If anyone wanted to get in touch with him this weekend, well, they’d have to do a bit of searching – he was not going to be easy to find.  
  
He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door – to find Gibbs on the other side, his fist raised to knock and a surprised look on his face.  Fuck.  He slammed the door shut in Gibbs’s face, but Gibbs was too fast for Tony.  The door stuck on Gibbs’s foot and bounced open again.  Gibbs shoved his way in, shutting the door behind him.  
  
“Where the hell do you think you’re going?”  Gibbs’s face was dark, his eyes shadowed and angry.  If it had been any other time, Tony would have been shaking in his boots.  This was Gibbs in total pissed-off mode, not to be messed with.  But it didn’t matter.  Tony felt like he was taking his life in his hands, but at the moment, that kind of felt good. Freeing.  He wasn’t going to be cowed by Gibbs.  Not tonight.  
  
“That would be none of your business.  Now I’m leaving, and since this is my apartment, I guess that means you are, too.”  Tony grabbed the doorknob, but Gibbs hit the door with his hand, holding it shut.   
  
“You’re not going anywhere until we get this settled.”  Gibbs was practically growling at him, and a shiver ran down Tony’s spine and burst in the pit of his belly.  Oh, great, just what he need.  Gibbs goes all alpha male on him and he gets a hard-on.  Any other time, he’d be thrilled to have Gibbs in dominant mode pushing him up against the door, but this is just _not_ the day for it.  
  
“Excuse me, but the last time I checked, I was off-duty.  Do we have a case?  Are you calling me in?  Because otherwise, you need to just get the hell away from me, and leave, right now.”  Tony was pissed.  Just as pissed as Gibbs was, and he was not going to stand there and let Gibbs push him around.  Not today.  
  
“You disobeyed my orders out there, DiNozzo.  You know how I get when you do that.  What the hell made you come out in the open like that?  You almost got killed today.”  Gibbs had his finger shoved in Tony’s chest, practically poking a hole in him, and it hurt like hell.  
  
Tony pushed Gibbs’ hand away from his chest.  “So?  You almost got killed today, too, you know.  If I hadn’t done what I did, that would be you lying on Ducky’s slab right now, instead of the bastard who was aiming his gun at you.  I saved your life, you ungrateful bastard, and you’re yelling at me, because I didn’t let the son-of-a-bitch kill you?”  
  
“Yes!”  Gibbs face was red – Tony wondered for a moment if he was going to have a stroke or a heart attack or something.  He laughed.  That would sort of defeat the whole purpose of his risking his neck to save Gibbs’s life, wouldn’t it?  “It’s not funny, DiNozzo!  I won’t have you needlessly risking your life for me!  I had back-up.  There was a cop on my six.  That wasn’t your job, today!”  
  
“It’s always my job, Gibbs!  I’m your lead agent.  It’s part of my job to keep an eye on all the agents on our team.  That cop was distracted – he wasn’t even _looking_ in your direction.   I wasn’t going to let you die because some idiot wasn’t doing his job.  I had a clear shot, I had to take it!  Now if you don’t like the job I’m doing, you can fire me, but don’t ask me to stand around and watch you die, because I won’t do it!”   
  
He realized with a shock, that he had been advancing on Gibbs, poking _him_ in the chest – just as hard as Gibbs had been poking Tony, earlier.  But about the time that fact sunk in, he was pushed back hard up against the door, his wrists held up above his head in an iron grip, Gibbs’ solid body pressed up against his, his face just inches away from Tony’s.   
  
Tony stared at Gibbs in horror.  He could feel the flush flooding his face and his cock grew hard almost instantly, his breathing fast and shallow.  Oh, god.  He couldn’t believe he’d reacted so rapidly – if Gibbs had any idea how turned on he was by being restrained like this, he was a dead man.  Gibbs would kill him, and hide the body.   
  
He stood there, waiting for it.  Whatever Gibbs did; it wouldn’t be pretty.  But nothing happened.  The look of surprise on Gibbs’ face would have made him laugh at any other time.  But with his wrists held tight in Gibbs’ hands, his whole body yearning for Gibbs to touch him, hurt him, do whatever he wanted to do - Tony knew he was in trouble.  Gibbs would never let this go.  
  
Then Gibbs pressed up even tighter against Tony – Gibbs’ lean muscled body rubbed against his and suddenly Tony realized with a gasp that he wasn’t the only one in this room with a hard-on.  His face flushed again.  As he looked into Gibbs’ eyes, dark and hungry, his pupils dilated with his arousal, Tony knew he’d been wrong about Gibbs.  Totally wrong.  
  
“Do you like this, DiNozzo?  You like it when I hold you like this?  Do you want me to tie you up?  Does that turn you on?”  His voice was low and rough, and Tony couldn’t breathe.  Suddenly Gibbs’ mouth was on his – forcefully, his lips pressing into Tony’s until Tony moaned, opening his mouth, letting Gibbs in, letting him dominate Tony’s mouth, his body, everything – taking him in and begging for more.   
  
Gibbs tongue pushed into Tony’s mouth, exploring, claiming, taking control – the way he did everything.  He owned Tony’s mouth the same way he owned the rest of Tony – a fact Tony only realized then, with Gibbs’ mouth locked firmly on his and his tongue setting up residence inside Tony’s mouth like it belonged there.  Tony sucked hard, and Gibbs moaned, rolling his hips into Tony’s and a shiver ran down Tony’s spine and lodged in the pit of his belly – spreading heat out and down until it pooled in his groin.  He hadn’t thought he could be any harder than he already was – guess he was wrong about that.   
  
Gibbs pulled away from him with a wicked grin on his face, then let go of Tony’s wrists long enough to spin him around, pushing his face against the door.  One hand grabbed his wrists, while the other went to work on Tony’s belt buckle.  Gibbs breathed heavily into his ear, his voice deep and growling: “You like this, don’t you, DiNozzo?  You like me in control.  It turns you on when I give you orders – when I tell you what to do.  Doesn’t it?  Answer me, DiNozzo.”  
  
He had Tony’s belt undone, now, and it took all of Tony’s will to concentrate on his words and not Gibbs’ fingers, as they rubbed along under the waistband of his jeans.  “Yes.  Yes – I like it.  Oh, god.  Tell me.  Tell me what you want.  I’ll do whatever you want me to.  Anything.”  He rubbed his ass up against Gibbs’ hard-on; he could feel it pushing against the fabric of Gibbs’ dress slacks, right through Tony’s jeans.  
  
Gibbs had his zipper down, and he grabbed the waistband of Tony’s jeans, pulling them down roughly, and searching for more clothing.  He stopped for a second, then his mouth was up against Tony’s ear again.  “Commando?  Where the hell were you going, DiNozzo, that you didn’t need underwear?  What’s in this bag of yours, anyway?”  He pulled the open bag over, pushing the pager and phone along the table, the pager tumbling off the edge and landing with a cracking noise that both men ignored.    
  
He laughed as he saw what was sitting on top of the clothes in the bag.  “Two bottles of lube and a 12-pack of condoms?”  Gibbs’ hips shifted, and his free hand ran up and down one of Tony’s taut ass cheeks, his voice a low growl in Tony’s ear.  “You have quite a workout planned for this ass over the weekend.  Little ambitious, there, aren’t you, DiNozzo?  Who you planning on fucking, DiNozzo?  Huh?  Or do you prefer being on the receiving end?”   
  
Gibbs’ fingers slipped between his cheeks, running up and down along the cleft, and Tony just melted, right there.  Well, there went his dignity, what there was left of it. He moaned loudly, thrusting his ass back against Gibbs’ fingers, trying to spread his legs even farther apart, despite the jeans wrapped around his thighs.  
  
Gibbs tightened his hand around Tony’s wrists, for a moment: “I don’t want you to move these arms.  Do you understand me?  Not a muscle.”   
  
Tony nodded, too caught up in everything to try to talk, and Gibbs let go of his wrists, pulling away slightly.  When Tony stayed where he was – his wrists crossed above his head, Gibbs ran his hand down Tony’s head, along his back and across his ass to join his other hand as they shoved his jeans further down his legs.  He felt Gibbs kneel and begin to untie his boots.  
  
His thoughts were a mess – what was going on here?  Was Gibbs really going to fuck him?  Right here, up against his door?  God, he hoped so.  This was one of the hottest scenes he’d been in for a long time – just think; he’d been planning on traveling the length of a state to get some action.   
  
And it was Gibbs!  Gibbs was pulling Tony’s foot out of his boot, taking Tony’s jeans off him, so he could spread him wide and fuck his brains out.  Because he knew – that’s the way Gibbs would fuck.  He’d imagined it enough times, hadn’t he?   
  
“Tight black clothes, black leather jacket, no underwear…you were going cruising, weren’t you, DiNozzo?  Going trawling for pussy, or dick?  Which one, DiNozzo?  What were you looking for tonight?”  He pulled Tony’s other foot out of his jeans and tossed them aside.  Gibbs rubbed his hands up and down Tony’s bare ass cheeks before he leaned in and bit down solidly on the right one.   
  
Tony cried out, but didn’t move except to shove his ass out more, into Gibbs face as he licked and sucked on the red spot his teeth had made.  Gibbs stood back up again, running his rough, calloused hands under Tony’s t-shirt, across his ribs, over the muscled chest.  He stopped at Tony’s nipples, pulling and twisting them, bringing them to attention as Tony moaned.  
  
“All those condoms, _two_ bottles of lube?  I’ll bet you were out hunting cock tonight, weren’t you, DiNozzo?  I’ll bet you like a good hard fuck, now and then.”  Gibbs answered his own question, which was a good thing, since Tony was pretty much out of it.  
  
“Am I right, DiNozzo?  You like cock?  You want _my_ cock?  You want me to fuck you, DiNozzo?  Do you?  _Answer me_.”  
  
“Oh, god, yes!”  Tony finally got his mouth working; grateful that he was able to say anything, he didn’t press his luck trying anything complicated:  “Please – fuck me.  Please!”  He shoved his ass back at Gibbs again, rubbing up against Gibbs’ hard-on, which seemed to have grown a great deal since the last time he’d felt it.  He started to reach back and pull his cheeks apart in an even more blatant show of his hunger, and only remembered at the last moment that he had been ordered to not move them.  
  
He moaned as he heard the rip of the condom packet, and the chill of the lube made him jump, but Gibbs body was pressed up against his, Gibbs whispering in his ear as he pressed two fingers at once into Tony’s asshole.  Tony spread his legs even more, and Gibbs moaned into his ear: “That’s it, Tony, spread yourself wide for me.  Give it to me.  Give it all to me.  I want it all.  I want everything you’ve got.”  
  
Gibbs added a third finger, and Tony shoved back – trying to get Gibbs to hit his prostate, give him that extra charge, but Gibbs moved with him and Tony wondered if he were intentionally avoiding that spot.  He moaned again, frustrated – horny as hell.  “Oh, god, Gibbs!  Just fuck me.  Do it!  Fuck me!”   
  
Gibbs pulled his fingers out.  “Was that an order?  Are you telling me what to do, DiNozzo?”  
  
Tony almost panicked at that.  “No!  God, no!  Please.  I’m just asking.  Please!”  
  
“Asking?”  Gibbs sounded like he was teasing, which was not conducive to fucking Tony’s brains out.  He had to think fast.  
  
“No.  I’m not asking.  I’m begging.  Please.  If you want me on my knees, I’ll go down for you.  Anything.  Anything you want.  Please.”  
  
“Anything?”  Gibbs pressed up tight against him, rubbing his hand across Tony’s belly.  “You’ll give me anything I want?”  
  
“Yes.  God, yes.  _Anything_.  All you need to do is ask.  All you’ve _ever_ needed to do was ask.”  
  
“I want it all, DiNozzo.  Can I have it all?”  His voice was low, husky – like it was hard for him to say this, like he had to force himself to speak these words.  
  
“Yes.  I’ll give you everything.”  Complete surrender in Tony’s voice.  In his heart, he always knew he’d give Gibbs anything he wanted.  He just never expected him to want _this_.  
  
“Don’t forget.  I want you to remember this tomorrow.”  
  
“I will.  As long as you want me to.”  
  
Tony felt Gibbs line up behind him, felt the pressure on his asshole, and he arched his back to take Gibbs in, relaxed as much as he could to ease Gibbs’ entrance and felt him slide in past the resistance, slide in smooth until he was pressed up tight against Tony’s ass.  It had been a while, but Tony smiled – good thing he liked to play with his toys, he was stretched out some, it definitely made things easier.  
  
Tony moaned, “Oh, yes.  Yes, that’s it.”  Then Gibbs began to move.  He started out slowly, and Tony was panting and making these little sounds in the back of his throat,  like – okay, he guessed he ought to admit it: he was mewling, like a fucking _kitten._   But god, it felt so good.  He couldn’t stop.  He just wanted more.  Gibbs was good.  He tried to make him move faster, but Gibbs was on his own time schedule, obviously, and Tony’s urgings, his movements had absolutely no effect.   
  
Finally, Tony couldn’t take it any more, and he began to talk.  “God, Gibbs.  You feel so good inside me, so hard.  Oh, yeah, I like that.  That’s it.  Ooooh, yeah, just like that.  Oh, god, I’m so turned on I think I can come from just this, never touching myself.  When you push up inside me, I feel like – ah – jeez…I can’t describe it.  I feel so full, it’s like you’re touching me everywhere, all at once.  I can feel you in my hands and my feet, my legs, my arms, oh yeah – you’re everywhere.  Yeah.  That’s it.  That’s it.”  
  
He couldn’t be sure why Gibbs chose then to pick up the pace.  Had his talking turned him on, or had he just gotten tired of his noise and decided the way to shut him up was to keep him too busy to talk?  But it worked in any event, as Gibbs started fucking him hard, just the way he wanted it.  He knew he would be sore tomorrow, but hey, it was the weekend, he’d be alright by Monday.  Well, guess that depended on whether he could talk Gibbs into staying the night.  He grinned at that, and started pushing back harder into Gibbs, urging more and more out of him.  
  
Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, and started slamming his hips into him, harder and harder. Gibbs mouthed the back of Tony’s neck, biting and sucking again, his breath heavy, stirring up the hairs on the back of his neck, making him shiver.  Tony couldn’t catch his breath, the way Gibbs was pumping into him forcing his breath out in little grunts every time Gibbs slammed into him.   
  
Gibbs was panting, now, his teeth set in Tony’s neck; he could tell Gibbs was close.  Suddenly Tony thought that Gibbs was going to come and leave him hanging there, and he tried to get his head to connect with his mouth so he could say something – anything, but then Gibbs changed the angle of his stroke, and hit Tony’s sweet spot head on, and oh, yeah!  That was it!  He started to moan, loudly and pretty continuously, just a string of vowel sounds with no consonants attached, yeah, that was it!  
  
Gibbs just kept pounding on that spot, and Tony felt this ache deep inside that started to grow.  Felt it tingle in his arms and legs, traveling across his body, filling up his head and his chest and just pulsing in his groin.  His balls drew up hard against his body, and he came, hard, crying out wordlessly, his hands scrabbling against the wood, his come splattering on his chest, the pushed up shirt under his arms, the door, everywhere.   
  
With one last coordinated effort, he clenched his ass tight, and Gibbs just shuddered wordlessly and froze inside of him, pulsing hard enough that Tony could feel it, even through the condom.  Tony felt himself falling, and wondered if it was going to hurt when he landed, but somehow he ended up with his back up against Gibbs, who was propped up against the door.  Leaning back, he felt Gibbs’ heavy breathing through his own chest, his legs sprawled out in front of him, his head back on Gibbs’ shoulder.   
  
Slowly, he slid down until his head was on one of Gibbs’ thighs, and he lay there, staring up at the ceiling, still gasping for breath.  After a while, he began to notice the cold of the floor, the cold of the come on his chest and cock, and on his back of all places – well, he guessed that came from Gibbs.  Finally, he lifted his head and shoulders up enough to pull off his t-shirt, and swipe it haphazardly across his chest.   
  
Gibbs grabbed it from him: “Give me that,” and proceeded to wipe him down, chest and genitals, before using it on himself, which unfortunately required Tony to move.  But Gibbs just rolled him over on his side, and got Tony’s back and himself at the same time, then let Tony flop back again with a sigh.  
  
“Shit!”  Tony was too exhausted to try and be creative.  “Shit” worked just fine for him, at the moment.  
  
Gibbs chuckled, and ran his fingers through Tony’s thick hair.  “Guess I spoiled your weekend.  If you head out in the morning, you can still get most of two days in before Monday.”  
  
Tony looked up at him – upside down it was hard to tell what was going on in those eyes of his…well, it was always hard – upside down, it was even harder.  “Is that what you want me to do?”  His heart, which had just started to calm down, sped up again.  “You want me to go away?”  He turned around, sat cross-legged between Gibbs’ knees and looked into his eyes.   Nope.  Didn’t help any, he still couldn’t figure out what was going on in Gibbs’ head.  
  
“It’s not really a matter of what _I_ want, now is it?”  
  
“Yes.  It is.”  Tony took a deep breath.  He was taking a big chance here.  Maybe all Gibbs had wanted was a quick fuck: his own walk on the wild side.  Maybe he had no interest in a repeat.  Maybe it was all a lie, what he’d asked Tony – when he’d asked him for everything.  Suddenly he was pissed off.   
  
“You asked.  You asked me for everything.  And I gave it to you.  So now it doesn’t matter?  You asked me if I’d remember tomorrow, and I told you I would.  Will you?  Are you going to forget me, now that you’ve gotten what you want?  Well, fuck you-”  
  
Tony stopped talking, because it was kind of hard to talk with a mouthful of Gibbs’ tongue.  The kiss went on for a long time, strong and powerful and claiming – like Gibbs was placing his mark on Tony, and that was fine with him.  When they parted, Gibbs ran his hand along Tony’s cheek, until he opened his eyes and looked into Gibbs’.   
  
“Tony; I – well, it’s easy to say things in a moment of passion.  I just wanted to make sure you really meant them, before I started making plans for the rest of the weekend.”  
  
“Just the weekend?”  
  
Gibbs grinned that lopsided grin of his, and Tony just had to lean in and kiss the corner of his mouth.  “Yeah, well, we’ll start with the weekend.  Come on.  Let’s get up, take a shower.”  Gibbs hauled himself to his feet, then reached out a hand for Tony.  “Then we can go get something to eat.  You haven’t eaten yet, have you?  No, I didn’t think so.  C’mon.  I’ll wash your back, and you can wash mine.”  
  
Tony waggled his eyebrows and grinned as he grabbed the box of condoms and a bottle of lube.  “Oh, man, we are _never_ getting out of here, are we?”

 


End file.
